You're A Soldier Now
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: During a trip to Wal-Mart, Heidern enlists Chris, Kensou and Shingo to the Ikari Mercenary Agency. The boys needed a summer job! Will they prove useful? Join the fun! We'll find out! Please review! : UPDATED! 1/12/09


hello! I should probably write something up here. I don't own the King of Fighters in any way, shape of form. I'll be writing in here a little bit each day, so keep checking back for new parts of the story!! I bet you want to find out the adventures of Kensou, Shingo, and Chris as they get recruited in the Ikari Mercenary Agency! :)

* * *

Shingo, Chris, and Kensou looked _extremely_ bored. They sat on a bench in front of Wal-Mart."Man, I wish I had a summer job," Kensou

groaned. "I wish I had my DS," Chris said, looking at the ground. Shingo sighed," I wish I had flames like Kyo..." There was a long, hard silence.

"What's the use..." he then said. Then, Heidern and Leona came out the automatic doors carrying stuff to the hummer (well, actually, pushing a

cart....), which was near the front. Heidern opened the trunk and Leona started putting things in. Heidern thought about getting a pop, but then

noticed them. He knew who those buffoons were. "Hey, young men. Come here. We could use some help." The three boys looked up, then at

each other. They slowly got up. Leona looked over, ignored them, and kept putting groceries and other things in the trunk. Heidern stood rigidly

as the three boys came up to him. "Whatcha need, Heidern?" Kensou wondered. Heidern cleared his throat. "**Commander** Heidern," he

corrected. Shingo gulped and began to sweat. Chris put his hands behind his back and stared blankly at Heidern. "We need some new recruits.

You boys look in need of a job," he announced to them gruffly. "I saw the way you.... _sloths_ were loitering around." Simultaneously, all three

boys looked down. Shingo looked back up, "A-a-actualy, s-sss-sir...w-w..." Heidern cut him off. "Do you hear the way you sound? **DO** you?"

Shingo shuddered. "I-I do, sssir.." Kensou decided to ask a question. "How much do you pay?" Leona turned from putting things into the trunk

of their hummer. She stared blankly at the question. Then she continued to put the rest of the things away. Heidern didn't say anything quite

yet. "Oh, you'll benefit more than just _that_," he said, not elaborating. "Take a ride with us back to the base if you're interested, and we'll get

paperwork filled out."

* * *

Kensou pulled his buddies to the side for a moment. "So, what do you say, guys?" Chris was thinking. "I don't really know...he seems like he'd

be a tough boss." Shingo was terrified. "I-I don't like guns...." Kensou laughed. "Oh, he didn't say _anything_ about guns!!"

Heidern was driving everyone back to the base. All of the boys were sitting in the back, while Leona sat in the front with her father. She didn't

say a word to the boys in the back. "Wow...she's rather cold..." Chris thought to himself. Shingo was shaking, but tried to remain calm, and

Kensou was relaxing. He said to Heidern, "So, what are we going to be doing once we get to the base?" Heidern replied," After paperwork, I'm

gonna show you around, and things like that. Then I'll brief you on your job." Kensou nodded. "Cool, cool." A ringtone that sounded like the

A-Team theme played, and Leona answered. "This is Leona Heidern speaking. Please state your name." There was laughing in the background

of the phone, and a little bit of shouting, followed by a few whip like sounds landing. More shouts were sounded. "Oh, hey, Leona. It's Whip,"

she said exasperatedly. Leona waited for her to finish. "When will you guys be back? Ralf and Clark are starting to **piss** me off..." Leona looked

around. "Approximately five minutes. And what are they doing _now_....?" she wondered. Whip sighed. "They're wrestling in the house. Clark did a

Running Three, but Ralf went as far as pulling off a Galactica Phantom. _In the house_." Leona turned to her dad. "I think someone's peeling

potatoes tonight, father." Shingo gulped. Chris smiled. "Hey, I like potatoes!" Heidern gritted his teeth. "Jones. Steel. Ooh...." Then, Chris

frowned. "Awwwww....darn."

* * *

Everyone got out of the hummer, but Leona was giving Shingo dirty looks. Kensou noticed this. As Leona took a few bags out the hummer, she

motioned Shingo to get them. She watched him as he carried some bags to the front door. Kensou walked up to her,"Hey, I'm Kensou. You

might have seen me at a few tournaments before." Leona looked at him, and with a hand on her hip, she coldly said, "Leona." She walked

away.

* * *

Heidern was standing in the living room as Ralf and Clark froze. "Shit, we're in for it, bud," Clark pointed out. Ralf groaned. "Yeah...." The couch

was flipped over, things were broken, and Whip was cleaning up some of the mess, muttering to herself. "Whip," Heidern called. "Let them take

care of this. They'll be making dinner as well." Clark and Ralf moaned in protest, with Clark throwing his hat down. "Dammit, I **hate** cookin'!"

Clark complained. Heidern glared. "THAT'S an order..." Ralf and Clark did what they were told, and cleaned up. Whip went into the other room to

change. Chris looked around, and was amazed. "This place is so cool!!" Leona walked by and Kensou noticed that she had a gun on her.

"Shingo, look," he pointed towards Leona. Shingo looked. "Yeah, she does have a nice ass..." he murmured. Kensou rolled his eyes. "No, the

fucking _gun_! Look at her fucking _gun_." Leona heard this, and whipped it out towards the boys, frightening them. "Take a good look at it," she

snapped. She stared for a few, then put it away. "My father's going to put you to work. Know that." She walked away to her room. Chris arched

his eyebrows. "What did we ever do to her?" Kensou folded his arms. "She's a bitch, I have you know that." Heidern came back out of nowhere.

"If that's what you think of my daughter, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with," he warned. "Now here's the paperwork. Read

carefully and sign."

* * *

After reading it several times, the boys realized the job paid quite well, and there were opportunities for advancement. "Shingo, it's not so bad,

eh?" Chris said to his friend. Shingo paused for a moment, then spoke. "I could possibly buy an iPod." Kensou kept reading. "I have to talk to

Chin about this, too." Chris scratched his head. "I guess Yashiro and Shermie oughta know."

* * *

_Chris calls home.  
_

"You're doing **WHAT?**" Yashiro boomed on the phone. Chris tried to calm Yashiro down. "I got a job at the Ikari Mercenary Agency! I'm gonna be

a soldier! A _REAL_ soldier! Neat, huh?" Yashiro turned to Shermie, who was seated at the table wearing her night gown. She was having some

coffee and a small snack. "Who is it, dear?" Shermie wondered, noticing Yashiro's disapproval on his face. Yashiro handed the phone to Shermie

and stormed to the other room. "H-hello?" Shermie said, a bit confused. Chris answered," Shermie! It's me! Chris! I got a job!" Shermie nodded.

"Doing what?" her tone sounded flat, considering Yashiro was bothered. When he said 'Ikari', she frowned. "Chris. Listen to me. There's better

ways to make money than to risk-" She froze, rethinking what she said. She got agitated instantly. "Me and Yashiro are going to talk about this,

young man." She hung up after saying goodnight.

* * *

Heidern perused the papers; he wanted to know **all** the details. He noticed they had training in other forms of martial arts, but had no military

skills. "I'll make soldiers out of you yet," Heidern smiled. "We'll train you to become the most badass soldiers yet." Kensou chortled. "I'm a

Psycho Soldier," he said. Heidern frowned. "Don't mock me, boy. You have a _loooong_ way to go before **you're** a man." Leona peeked out from

the hallway nodding, and scoffing, as she went to the storage closet to retrieve some things.

* * *

"I'll show you your quarters before dinner is ready," Heidern informed. Shingo stopped, he glanced over to Kensou and Chris. "W-we're l-l-liviiing

here??" He was very surprised. Kensou patted hi on the shoulder. "Dude, it's just for the summer. Read the WHOLE paper next time." Chris was

a bit worried, because the conversation with Shermie and Yashiro didn't end well; Yashiro was livid and Shermie wasn't having it. Chris found it

weird because Yashiro was always into violence, even in the songs he writes for the band. "I just don't get it." Kensou laughed. "Parents just

don't understand." Shingo and Chris stared at Kensou for a good bit. Chris spoke. "They're not my parents, dude." Shingo scratched his head.

Heidern stood before them. "I said, let's GO!!!" They were startled, and scrambled over behind Heidern as he showed them their room.

* * *

"Your room is here, privates," he said. The boys suddenly started snickering (or trying to stifle it). Heidern stared coldly at them. "What seems to

be so amusing, boys?" he seethed. Shingo chuckled. "Privates." Heidern rolled his eyes. "Anyway, your uniforms are on your beds. Do what you

wish to this room. Bunk beds, separate, I could care less." He walked towards Leona and Whip's room with his hands behind his back. He

knocked first. Then he turned to the boys. "See what I just did? Failure to do this and the occupants in this room have the right to punish you."

he glared at Kensou especially. "You seem like the pervert out of this group." Kensou laughed nervously. "One of the soldiers has a whip. Keep

that in mind." Shingo started freaking out. Chris frowned, but tried to stay positive. "I will knock at all times," he reminded himself. Kensou

smirked. Heidern noticed all of their expressions. He didn't like Kensou's especially. "You little shit...." he was thinking to himself. He saw Chris's

face. "He seems like he's brave. I admire that." He glanced over at Shingo, who was taking a deep breath. "Be cool, Shingo...." he told himself. "

Be cool..." Heidern took out a bottle of water out of his pocket and handed it to Shingo. "Get a hold of yourself," he uttered. Whip answered the

door, in more casual clothing. "Commander, what's up?" Heidern stood erect, and motioned a hand towards the boys. "Your names, now!"

Shingo started. "P-private Shingo Ya....y-y....ya...ya...buki!" Kensou was next. "Private Kensou Sie!" and then Chris ended. "Private

Chris...um....darn....I don't know my last name." Heidern paused for a moment, then decided to ignore the issue. "They will be staying with us.

Soldiers, introduce yourselves. Whip waved. "I'm Whip. You probably met Leona earlier." Leona walked out from the storage closet and stared.

"They did." She simply said and walked away. Chris frowned. "Why is she so mean?" he asked Whip. Heidern cut off the topic before Whip could

speak. "Let's meet Ralf and Clark."

* * *

"Hey Clark!!!" Ralf was preparing the roast beef. "Clark!!!" Clark was adjusting his sunglasses as he was reading the macaroni and cheese box.

"WHAT." Clark was fed up with cooking already. He slammed down the box on the counter. "Hey, did you preheat the oven, man?" Clark threw

his arms in the air. "I don't even know, dude." Ralf, a bit irritated, stomped to the oven and turned the oven on. "It's easy, you simple bastard."

Clark, shaking his head, as he had one hand in his pocket. "Don't make me do an Argentine Back Breaker on you, man. You don't want it." Ralf,

brushing marinade on the roast, bit his lip. "Oh yeah?" Before they could do what they were thinking, Heidern was glaring at them from the

kitchen entrance. The men stopped and pretended that they were cooking all along. Ralf put the roast in the oven, and Clark put the macaroni

in the boiling water. "Jones, Steel. Meet our newest recruits," he said in suspicion that Ralf and Clark were up to no good. Ralf and Clark looked

over. "Hey, guys. Welcome to the team!" Ralf said proudly, as he shook their hands. The boys thought Ralf was one cool dude. Clark came over,

adjusting his hat. "Sup, dudes." he shook their hands as well. Clark was cool as hell. "They seem awesome," Chris thought. Shingo started to

calm down. He took out his notebook to write everyone's names down. Heidern looked over and saw Shingo writing. "Um....what do we have

here?" he wondered out loud, audible for Shingo to hear. Shingo whipped around. "Notes, sir. Just notes." Heidern held out his hand as for him

to hand it over. "Let me take a look at your diary." Shingo started to fret. "Oh no!!!" He started to worry, but then looked up to see that Heidern

was etremely impressed. "Amazing. I like your style, kid. Your attention to details in a short amount of time will get you far." Shingo smiled. Whip

stormed into the kitchen. "You assholes done cooking?" then she oticed Heidern was there. She winced, thinking she would get in trouble, but

Heidern actually laughed. Ralf and Clark exchanged looks, then looked over at Heidern nervously. "Um....we just put the roast in!!" Ralf boasted.

* * *

A few hours later, dinner was done, and everyone ate together. "Gimme the ketchup," Kensou blurted out to Leona. Leona stared very hard at

Kensou. She was still staring when Kensou began to get uncomfortable. "Please?" he squeaked. Leona stared, then looked where the ketchup

was. She picked it up swiftly, and practically slammed it on the table. Heidern looked up, as did everyone else. "Leona," he wondered. "What's

bothering you?" She turned to Heidern, then at Kensou. Heidern was getting it. "Oh, jesus." Chris whispered to Kensou. "You have to have

manners." Kensou sighed. "I think you're on to something, man." He turned to Leona who looked agitated. "Hey, um...I'm really sorry I was

rude," Kensou said, trying to dig out of a hole he already dug. Leona was bound to push him further, because she ignored him. Whip looked up.

"Ralf, you actually made a good roast," she said, trying to break up the silence. No one could tell if she was being serious though. "Bullshit,"

Clark coughed. Chuckles scattered around the table, especially from Shingo. Ralf glanced at Clark, then Whip. "It's a pretty damn good roast if I

say so myself!" Heidern looked at Ralf. "No swearing at the table." Ralf was in shock. "But, what the- you didn't get on Clark, sir. Dude, come

ON." Whip snickered to herself as arguing went on. She looked over at Leona, who had an elbow on the table, and a hand holding up her head.

She rubbed Leona's other hand. "Why so sour?" she asked. "Hmmm...? Leona, don't be so sour." Leona grunted. She glanced over at Kensou

again, who was talking to Shingo and Chris. "No one likes sour milk, Leona..." she giggled with a tongue in cheek tone. Leona hated it when

Whip did this, but she thought it was adorable. Then Chris says something," You alright?" Leona looks over across the table. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ralf was sulking while Clark tried to hide an impish smile. Ralf saw it. "You're getting a Vulcan Punch from me." Clark snickered. "Dude, chill out,

man." Heidern comes back to the table with a sheet of paper. "Attention!" Everyone focuses on Heidern now. "For the privates, there's training

tomorrow." Shingo gulped. Whip looked over and tried to reassure him. "It's not that bad." Kensou was grinning. "Sweet." Heidern started

reading off some things. "Clark, you'll be teaching grappling for the first hour." Clark adjusted his shades. "An hour?" Heidern rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Steel. An hour." Clark gestured 'whatever'. Heidern glared, but then decided to continue. "Ralf, you'll be doing firearms." Ralf kept his

mouth shut. He just nodded 'of course'. "Whip, you'll be doing long range combat. and Leona, you'll be doing melee attacking with the boys."

Whip made a mental note. Leona wanted to speak. "Commander." Heidern looked her direction. "Yes, my daughter?" Leona cleared her throat.

"Will I be using my bare hands or a knife?" Then she looked at Kensou. He squirmed a little. She looked back at her father.

* * *

"COME ON YOU ASSHOLES! LET'S GO!!!!" Clark shouted. The three boys were running. Shingo wanted to give up, but was afraid that he

wouldn't get paid. Clark checked his watch and sighed. "Only 45 minutes to go..." Then he looked up. "Alright, that's enough." Kensou kneeled

over to catch his breath. Chris sat down, and Shingo just plopped down. "Alright, this next exercise," Clark said without any enthusiasm, "deals

with potatoes." Chris lit up. "Yay!" Clark tried not to laugh. He adjusted his shades, then his hat. "Um......wow...that's...so, you like potatoes,

huh?" he condenscendingly asked young Chris. He wildly nodded with an "uh huh!" Clark turned the other way, and covered his mouth to

pretend he was going to cough. Then he faced back to his trio and directed them to go get the sacks.

"Alright, here's what you're going to do..." Clark instructed, holding a bag of potatoes with both hands. "You're going to toss this fucker in the

air, straight into the air. Not away from you, not behind you, straight up." Kensou rubbed his cheek. Clark continued as he grunted, throwing the

bag straight up. He did a thumbs up without smiling. He caught the bag when it came down, with it on his shoulders. He threw it back up. He

flicked Shingo off while the bag was in the air. Shingo frowned. "I don't know if I like him anymore..." Clark caught it again. "Then the third

one...." he said after sending it back up. "When you catch it, slam it down to the ground on your right. Got it?" The boys looked at each other

and nodded.

"No more potatoes.....please!!!" Shingo begged, rubbing his shoulders from the pain after the drill. Clark sniffed around him. "What's

that....smell?" He sniffed around some more, looked in Shingo's direction. Sniffed again. "Oh, I know what that smell is. It's fear. It's the scent a

wuss gives." He stood in front of Shingo. "I'd use another word, but Whip and Leona wouldn't appreciate me tossing the word around." Kensou

and Chris stifled their laughter. Their instructor shot a look at them. "Time for your next drill. We've got about 10 minutes left."

"DO A FUCKING BARREL ROLL, DAMMIT!!!!!" Clark barked out at Chris, who was thinking of crying. Chris whimpered. "I can't! I can run and glide,

but I can't roll!!" Clark was angry. He took his hat, threw it on the ground, then shouted," ROLL, YOU BASTARD!!! ROLL!!! ROLLLLLL!!!!" That's

when Ralf came out. He chuckled. "Hey, pal. Getting frustrated?" Clark turned to see his friend behind him. "They're an interesting bunch....good

luck." He patted Ralf on the shoulder and walked towards the house.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Ralf said in some weird gutsy voice. "wanna learn some sweet stuff?" Kensou folded his arms. "Give it to us, Lieutenant Jones!"

Chris simply smiled. Shingo wrote some quick notes down. Then, he nervously raised his hand. Ralf saw his hand. "Yea?" Shingo scrambled to

find the words to say. "Um....erm....uh......c-c.." Ralf cut him off. "Stop being a pansy and tell me what you want. It's easy. Just say it." Shingo

stood straight, cleared his throat, and looked the lietenant straight in the eye. "Is there a chance we're be able to yield flames?" He waited for a

response. His heart pounded, he wanted to squeal if his dream could come true. Ralf folded his arms. He nodded. "Yes.......and no." Shingo

wasn't understanding. "You got to practice on speed. The faster you become, the more rage you can build." Shingo nodded. "I see." Chris was

fascinated, but also knew the boy closest to having powers without the use of speed was Kensou. He has psychic powers! Kensou asked a

question. "What if you have psychic powers?" Ralf shrugged. "Anyway, let's get started."

"We're going to step AWAAAAY from the house. I don't want Heidern going psycho on me or Whip complaining," Ralf announced as he lead the

boys towards the open vastness of heidern's land. The boys followed. Ralf turned to face them. "Are you guys excited?" he asked, smirking.

Shingo wasthe most excited. "You," he said to Chris. "Punch up and down really fast." Chris nodded and went to it. After about 15 seconds, he

was getting tired. Ralf patted him on the back, and motioned him to stand back. "Watch this." He stood straight, took a deep breath. Short jabs

were started. Then, he accelerated them a bit, slightly raising his fist when it came back to him and a flurry of flames started going off as his

punches gotten fiercer and much, much faster. The boys looked in amazement, as Ralf gritted his teeth as he was punching. Then he stopped.

"YEEEEEEEEAHHHHH!!!!!!" he howled, flexing. "FUUUUUCK YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!" A bit of smoke rose. He turned towards the boys and

said," Guys...that was...the gun show."

Whip was standing out the house watching Ralf carefully. Heidern said the ladies would teach later on. One, because of set up. Two, so the

boys could rest. Whip knew what the next lesson was. She thought it was too early. "They better not do it close to the house," Whip told

herself. Ralf saw from a distance that a worried Whip was there. He threw his arms up. "Whip, what the fuck?" Whip stood akimbo. "Just don't

get near the house with it, okay?" she called out. Ralf scratched his head in agitation, then, shook it off. "Okay, guys, show me your best

haymaker." Kensou swung hard in the air. He flew forward a bit. Shingo did a haymaker, but he almost fell forward. Chris threw one, and his

arm swung back around him, spinning him in the other direction. Ralf did a thumbs up. "You guys definitely got the speed and power, but it's not

enough to do a big one." Ralf did a stance as he was charging backwards. "Hey, Kensou, try to hit me." Laughing, Kensou walked up to Ralf and

started attacking. He suddenly frowned. "..." He got frustrated, and as he was about to do a spinning kick towards Ralf, Kensou was in the air

when suddenlyRalf whipped a fast, explosive haymaker. "GALACTICA PHANTOOOOOOOM!!!!!" He got Kensou as he landed his leg on Ralf and

Kensou was sent flying towards the house. Ralf recovered from the move to notice an airborne Kensou. "Shit!!! What did he do?? I just asked

him to hit me!" Whip's suspicions were correct, as Kensou headed for the roof, she grabbed her whip and snapped it at her target and threw

him down. Kensou fell pretty hard. Chris, Ralf, and Shingo ran towards the injured Kensou, who tried standing up. "Ehhhhhh...." he tried to

tough it out, but he passed out. Everyone looked at Ralf. "Uh.....class dismissed?"

* * *

"RALF," Heidern growled loudly. "How many times do I have to tell you....DON'T TEACH BEGINNERS HOW TO DO A GALACTICA PHANTOM???" Ralf

had his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, sir. I was just-" He was cut off. "and make sure they're grounded. Don't make them try to counter it. That's

what made it worse...." Ralf nodded. "You and Clark have to STOP doing it in the house. You guys broke a lot of stuff the last time you pulled it

off." As this was being said, Leona patted Ralf on the back. "Nice one, Lieutenant," she chirped. Then, she walked away.

* * *


End file.
